Stay
by Awesomely Anonymous
Summary: My first drabble! It's Jibbs, of course (I don't write anything else). Set after season three's 'Jeopardy'. Jethro goes to Jenny's house to check up on her. Sparks fly.


She was staring into space, thinking.

Thinking about everything that had happened, thinking about how close she was to losing her life in the hands of James Dempsey.

If it weren't for him.

The doorbell rang, and she checked the time. 2208. He was earlier than she had expected him to be. She walked over to the door and opened it, not surprised when it revealed Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing outside.

"Jethro," she greeted, stepping aside so that he could come in. She shut the door and turned to him. "You don't need to check up on me, Jethro. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

He shrugged, and she rolled her eyes. She walked past him and the living room, heading straight to her study, with him not far behind her. She poured a glass of bourbon for both of them and leant against her desk.

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, occasionally raising their glasses to their lips for a small sip. Jenny couldn't stand the silence any longer, and she slammed her glass on the table.

"Why are you _here_, Jethro?" she asked, frustrated.

He shrugged, and that made her even angrier.

"Why do you have to be so damn _exasperating?_ Why can't you just _listen _to what I say?" she shouted, taking a step closer to him with each sentence. "The second 'B' in your name doesn't always have to stand for 'bastard', Gibbs. But I swear, you – "

He grabbed her arms, which were flying around during her rant, and pulled her closer to him, immobilizing her body. Her breathing slowed a little as she calmed down. He released her arms, choosing instead to wrap them around her waist. He didn't pull her in, fearing that she might be uncomfortable, given their past. But she surprised him by moving closer, resting her head upon his shoulder.

"Thank you, Jethro." She whispered, her voice muffled because her head was buried in her shoulder.

"For?" he asked, surprised that she was suddenly thanking him, especially after she had just shouted at him for being so exasperating.

"For everything. For saving me from Dempsey. For checking up on me." She said, hugging him tight. "For caring."

He shrugged.

"Always did," he whispered, hugging her back. He felt her smile against his shoulder.

They stayed like that, holding each other, for a few minutes before she could think of something to say.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "Don't tell me it's against your rules, Jethro. Frankly, I don't give a damn about your rules right now. And since when have I ever listened to you, anyway?"

"Don't have to apologize, Jen." He said, equally soft.

"But I do. I have to apologize or I'll feel so guilty." She swallowed. She was going to do it. She had to. "I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for leaving just a letter to explain why. I'm sorry I couldn't say what I wrote in the letter to you face. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to dial your number for six years. I'm sorry that when I came back, it wasn't for you. And I'm sorry I said 'no' on my first day."

He smiled.

"Always admired your courage, Jenny. Your will to do what was right." He leaned down at her ear and said softly, "It was one of the reasons why I fell in love with you."

He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, her lips lingering longer than was necessary. He let go of her waist and turned around, deciding she could do without

At the last moment, she called him back.

"Jethro?"

"Hmm?" he asked, turning around.

"Stay," she said.

She walked to him and resumed their previous position, hugging him tightly.

"Stay," she repeated softly.

He nodded against her forehead. He was contemplating whether or not to take action. He wanted her to know that he still wanted. He remembered the first day she came back as Director, the words they said to each other.

"I've missed you, Jen." He said, repeating what he said on the stairs on her first day as Director.

He waited for her to answer. But when her voice didn't fill the silence, he began to question if it was really the right decision to make. Would she push him away just like before?

"I've missed you too, Jethro."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. They would take it slow this time, because they both knew they didn't need to rush.

He took her hands, feeling her soft skin. He began placing soft kisses to them, making her blush. He smiled, loving when she looked so sweet. Like the Jenny in Paris, and less like the one she showed in the agency.

He intertwined their hands and placed it over her heart, knowing he was there, in her heart.

Knowing that he wouldn't want to be in anyone else's but hers.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey! I decided to post this little drabble because I most likely won't be posting for the next two weeks, I'm very unsure about my schedule right now. :/

Anyway, I'm so proud of my tenth story!

Make me feel even prouder by leaving a review. xxx

- Nat.


End file.
